Shannon "Ion" Myers
Name: Shannon Myers Alias: Ion Identity Status: Known by a few Age: 16 Appearance Height: 5 feet even Build: Scrawny Eyes: Green (glow in the dark) Hair: Light brown Complexion: Very pale Fashion Sense: Most would say she has none. Shannon dresses in a generally modest way, if a bit geeky; she also has a liking for humorous T-shirts. Complete Description: ''' Civilian Shannon is a plain looking girl. She had deep brown eyes, but they later turned a vivid and glowing green once her powers manifested. She attempts to hide this behind darkly colored contacts. Shannon's hair is light brown and rests just above her shoulders. She is fairly small and skinny for her age, and with her skin as pale as it is, she looks just the slightest bit sickly. Her hero first costume covered her entire body. It was a black suit with some glowing green lines running through it. The suit even covered her head, and over her eyes were a pair of green goggles with some antenna attachments. At first the antennas were like training wheels for picking up radio frequencies. Shannon has since learned to find them on her own through her powers but, has become attached to the way the antennas make her costume look. The material her bodysuit was made from is radiation resistant and holds in a good deal of the excess her flight causes. The amount that does leak is no more than normal levels of background radiation. Shannon's new suit was a gift from her parents. Commissioned based off of schematics that Shannon had designed if she could have a better suit. The suit is a much more powerful and durable lightweight gold and bronze armor, than the black body suit was. This suit is fully articulated and allows her full normal mobility and keeps all her powers inside until she chooses to blast it out. Even then the suit has filters to make sure that the blasts are not too potent. Background ' '''Family: ' Mother: Jordan Myers, human. Biological Father: Matthew Kepler, AKA Meltdown (currently incarcerated in a maximum security prison for life.) Father: Jared Myers, human. Half Brother: Kenneth Myers, human. Personality: Shannon used to be outgoing, a touch hyper, and always ready to try new things. Following her powers manifesting, she has become a little withdrawn, shy, and wary of others, afraid that they’ll fear her, or her powers, or that she'll accidentally hurt someone. Social Life: Little, she's a bookworm and a computer geek. [[Fame rating|'Fame rating:']] Upper D, Lower C. Although Shannon is just starting out in the world of the super hero, she is catching quite a bit of attention that may not be all that good for her. People may connect her to Meltdown and jump to conclusions about her intentions. Nationality: American Ethnicity: Caucasian History: Shannon is possibly the only surviving child of the Super Villain, Meltdown. There came a time when the nuclear man decided that he needed an heir. A relentless villain, wanted for murders and terrorism, he had no qualms over rape. His first few attempts were unsuccessful, his powers made it difficult for him to sire, and they took a harsh toll on his captives' health and lives. Then there was the one lucky escapee who managed to find help and draw a team of Supers to Meltdown's hideaway. Eight months later Shannon was born with minimal complications. Her arrival was a little early, but both Shannon and her mother were healthy. Many of Meltdown's other near successful attempts at progeny were either aborted or stillborn. Fortunately for Shannon, the Myerses kept and loved her and tried not to let who her biological father was prejudice them. Except for her pale skin tone, Shannon bares a very strong resemblance to her mother and barely anything from Meltdown. This quite possibly greatly influenced their decision. It wasn’t until Shannon’s powers manifested that she learned the story. Shannon, was of course horrified by this shocking news at first but, she has since taken it well, on the outside. Inside, however she is a little afraid of herself. Origin: When Shannon turned fifteen, she started to slowly inherit her biological father's abilities. They have only recently begun to manifest offensively, so she is not yet in full control of them. Shannon does not want to visit her father to question him on them, nor is she able to. She is terrified of searching out and asking his nemesises for fear of them attacking her. All she knows of what she might be capable of is common knowledge about Meltdown and even then she distrusts much of it as exaggerations. Miscellaneous: Shannon has a strong need to prove that even though she inherited his powers, she is not her father. This has driven her to try to use her abilities for good and to do her best at being a superhero. She needs to actively use at least one of her abilities a little bit each day, as not doing so creates a backup that actually hurts her. This may have been the spark that began Meltdown's career as a villain. The only reason Meltdown has not yet been given the death penalty is because it is feared that in his death, he may explode. Shannon knows how infamous Meltdown is and tried to keep the fact that she is his daughter a secret. Only a few people know her connection to Meltdown. Shannon's new suit was not exactly cheap, but not too expensive, more than half of it being paid off through Shannon working for the techie that built it as he was impressed by her designs. Skills and Abilities Superhuman abilities: Radiation Creation and Control (Self) Shannon can generate and control an unknown type of radioactive energy in the form of glowing green blasts. These blasts are usually focused through her hands but, Shannon has managed to shoot beams from her eyes on occasion. The palms of her suit's hands have specialized openings to filter these blasts to the point where they are more concussive than burning same for the material of her goggles. But, on occasion the blasts retain minor secondary affects. The worst of these affects being a bad sunburn, nausea, vomiting, or in the rarest cases, some minor hair loss. Radiation Creation and Control (Other) Shannon also possesses a limited creation and usage of other forms of radiation, both ionizing and non-ionizing. Examples of this would be X-ray vision and seeing through the other wavelengths. She is also able to hear and speak through forms such as radio, or something even more mundane like being able to microwave food. Flight While Shannon can fly, it takes her a bit of an effort to gain that initial lift, but after that it is easy and smooth. But, it is unsafe for her surroundings if she flies without her super suit, as it blocks out a good chunk of the energy she emanates while in flight. Something she tries to do as often as she can to keep her powers from backing up too much. Flaws: Unstable Shannon's powers are slightly unstable and even cause her pain if she does not use them regularly, Shannon's powers have a nasty habit of appearing where they please. for example if Shannon blushes her cheeks might take on a green glow rather than turning red, or a cut might bleed the green energy instead of actual blood. The worst she's experienced was one time when she vomited up some of the green energy after a case of food poisoning. She seems to be having her power pains more often following a reaction to a rabies vaccination. Lead Shannon possesses a greater likelihood of contracting lead poisoning. But, it does not burn her to touch an object made out of or containing lead. She can handle these objects normally but it is best if she takes caution around them. Glow Shannon can't help it, she tends to glow in the dark. While with concentration she can subdue the majority of this, it really detracts from stealth. The glow is more pronounced if she is scared, or while in flight. Skills: Gymnastics Shannon takes gymnastics lessons and though she is no expert, her skill is fairly good. Combined with her small size and slim figure, Shannon can easily sneak into small openings. Incredibly helpful for sneaking where her flight would cause too much of a noticeable glow. Self Defense She is no expert at this either, but Shannon has a good enough knowledge to keep herself safe in close quarters. Aim As the majority of Shannon's powers are projectile-based, aim is a necessity to master. Shannon's is pretty good and hits most targets that she aims for. Knowledge Shannon is very book smart and she is very knowledgeable about what her powers can do. At least radiation knowledge-wise, not in the sense that she knows all of her powers. First Aid Shannon knows and is certified for basics in first aid. Miscellaneous Gadgets, props, etc: When out as Ion, Shannon is never without one of her special suits. Shannon has recently received a better, armored suit that is more properly attuned to her abilities. It is lightweight and able to contain her power more efficiently. She thinks the gold is a little flashy and over the top, but she's not complaining as it takes away a lot of the discomfort her powers cause her as while wearing it she doesn't need to actively hold them within herself. Pets: Shannon has a sphynx cat with gray markings named Tut. Played By: Sho aka Legacy Category:Approved characters